Friday, I'm In Love
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: El lunes, Sakura se preguntó porqué Sasuke la estaba mirando como si hubiera acabado de cometer un crimen. SasuSaku. AU.


**Tema**: _AU_  
**Prompt**: _Cambio_  
**Para**: _El grupo de Facebook 'Naruto (Parejas Cannon)'. Las amo mucho, y esta es mi forma de demostrárselos. Me no escribir. NEVER.  
_**Disclaimer**: _Ni la historia ni los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen._

.

.

.

**Friday, I'm In Love**

_por: cutecrazyice_

_traducción: sasuke-glamour_

.

.

.

El lunes, Sakura se preguntó porqué Sasuke la estaba mirando como si hubiera acabado de cometer un crimen.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Frentona? —susurró Ino a su lado, ojos yendo de su libreta al chico recientemente fulminando a su mejor amiga.

—No tengo idea —respondió Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando Iruka, su maestro de historia, dejó de garabatear en el pizarrón y mirar en la dirección de ellas con sospecha, Ino de inmediato dirigió toda su atención a la lección, toda sonrisas y encanto. Convencido de que sus estudiantes sí estaban prestando atención, se giró de nuevo al pizarrón y procedió a hablar sobre la Revolución Francesa.

Sasuke se mantuvo observando a Sakura, su expresión encapuchada detrás de sus ojos. Sakura lo observó en respuesta, su expresión en blanco.

Luego ella bajó la mirada y procedió a ignorarlo durante el resto del día.

xx

El martes, Sakura observó su mesa en la biblioteca, donde un pedazo de papel había sido insertado entre sus libros cuando ella se había ido a buscar algo de material de investigación con Hinata. Sentándose, esperó a que su amiga de ojos lavanda se concentrara en su tarea escolar antes de robar con destreza el papel, colocándolo en su regazo y abriéndolo lentamente.

_Ven a verme a la parte trasera en diez minutos._

Sakura arrugó la hoja y regresó a abrir sus libros. Treinta minutos después, sintió a alguien pasar detrás de ella, la frustración y la tensión del enojo clara en el aura de la persona.

Lo ignoró y continuó leyendo.

xx

El miércoles, Sakura encontró flores en su locker—margaritas africanas en desordenados colores que brotaron y prácticamente le gritaron un alegre hola a ella.

La nota sólo tenía unas cuantas palabras.

_Sakura,_

_¡Tu belleza brillará eternamente en la primavera de la juventud!_

Sonriendo, Naruto e Ino arrebataron la nota de sus manos, discutiendo sobre de quién era—ya fuera de Lee o algún hombre engañoso tratándoles de hacer pensar que era Lee. Sin embargo, este punto fue probado como insignificante cuando el mismo Lee llegó saltando por el pasillo donde ellos estaban, viendo a su pelirrosado interés amoroso con estrellas en los ojos y un discurso sobre flores y belleza juvenil en su boca. Oh, y una pregunta que comenzó con, —Sakura-chan, ¿te gustaron las flores que te envié? ¿Esas flores de primavera que son tan adorables como lo eres tú?

Antes de que Sakura pudiera responder, Ino bufó. —Es dulce y todo, ¿pero es que acaso no sabes que la Frentona prefiere chocolates?

—Deja de ser grosera, Cerda —amonestó Sakura. Luego le sonrió a Lee y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

El suceso estuvo por toda la escuela una hora después.

xx

El jueves, Sakura encontró chocolates en su locker.

No eran de Lee.

xx

El viernes, Sakura se encontró cara a cara con Sasuke en medio de la cafetería, su postura terca y su expresión intensa.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de forma plana, voz firme.

—Una relación —respondió a secas.

Manos temblorosas, Sakura ignoró el destello de esperanza y dolor que vino con las palabras, diciéndose que no, él no quería lo que ella quería que fuera. Una relación para él significaba lo que habían estado haciendo ya por meses—caminatas secretas en la oscuridad, besos prohibidos, todo porque la familia de él era rica e influyente, y la de ella no lo era.

—Ya no voy a regresar por ese camino. Lo siento.

Ella hizo un movimiento para irse. Él bloqueó su camino, aparentemente inconsciente de la multitud que se había arremolinado en silencio al verlos juntos—la chica y el chico que venían de mundos diferentes, nunca antes cruzando caminos en público de esta forma.

—Una relación _real_ —aclaró Sasuke.

De algún lugar detrás de Sakura, una suave grito ahogado fue escuchado. Paralizada, trató de estabilizar sus piernas temblorosas, observándolo con inseguridad.

—Pero tú querías el secreto. Tú querías—

—Ya no lo quiero ahora —insistió con terquedad.

—¿_Por qué_?

—Porque yo quiero lo que tú quieres. Te quiero a ti.

Hubo un muy claro _aww_ de alguien del fondo, la voz sonando sorprendentemente a la de Tenten. Pero Sakura no se enfocó en eso, porque Sasuke ya se estaba acercando, acunando su rostro entre sus manos e ignorando a todos en general. Comportamiento inusual para él—pero ella casi se asombró ante la sinceridad de su agarre.

—¿Estás seguro? —susurró, ojos en él.

—Hn.

Traducción: _sí_.

Y luego él la besó—en medio de los ensordecedores gritos y protestas, y el grito de Ino de '¡Ve a por ello, Frentona!', y el de Naruto '¡Teme, tú tonto! ¡No corrompas a mi amiga!'

Todo estuvo bien durante el resto de la semana.

* * *

.

Bueno, ciertamente he traducido mejores, pero este lo tenía guardado desde hace más de un año atrás y decidí que ya era hora de que viera la luz. XD

Luego de tres largos meses... por fin les traigo otro One. (:

Como dije ahí arriba, para el grupo de Facebook. Porque han robado mi corazón. XD

.

Y bueno, ¿siempre si quieren una sasugalleta o un sasupeluche?

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


End file.
